The application's long-term goals are to prevent injuries due to violence and unintentional causes; to[unreadable] promote safety, and to mitigate the consequences for victims of violence and injuries. The objectives are to[unreadable] equip governments and their partners in the international community to formulate and implement costeffective,[unreadable] gender-specific strategies to prevent violence and injuries and mitigate their consequences where[unreadable] they do occur. The specific aims are to strengthen information from low- and middle-income countries about[unreadable] the economic costs of violence; to develop and pilot frameworks for preventing child maltreatment, intimate[unreadable] partner violence and sexual violence, to increase the number of government decision makers and technical[unreadable] staff trained in a public health approach to violence prevention and the development and implementation of[unreadable] national violence prevention policies and plans of action, and to strengthen international collaborations and[unreadable] networking for the prevention of violence.[unreadable] With over five million deaths each year, violence and injuries account for nine percent of global mortality.[unreadable] Eight of the 15 leading causes of death for people aged 15-29 years are injury-related: road traffic injuries,[unreadable] homicides, suicides, drowning, burns, war injuries, poisonings and falls. For every death, there are dozens of[unreadable] hospitalizations, hundreds of emergency department visits and thousands of doctor's appointments.[unreadable] Preventing violence and injuries has been shown through scientific research to be possible, and successful[unreadable] prevention efforts can do much to reduce premature death, limit the number of serious injuries and[unreadable] disabilities, and enhance the well-being and safety of people in all countries of the world.